1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pump for a water cooler, and more particularly, to a pump for a water cooler that is positioned inside or outside an electronic device having heating parts in order to cool heat generated by the heating parts via a circulating refrigerant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a water cooler is an apparatus that cools a heating part that is installed inside an electronic device, such as a computer, and generates heat when it operates, i.e., a heating part such as a central processing unit (CPU), a chipset, random access memory (RAM), or a field effect transistor (FET), by using water or a refrigerant (a cooling fluid) including a chemical component such as an anticorrosive agent. The water cooler generally includes a water block, a radiator, a fan, a pump, a water tank, a controller, etc.
A lower surface of the water block contacts an upper surface of the heating part, and thus, the water block receives heat generated from the heating part to exchange heat with the refrigerant. Also, the radiator receives heat from the refrigerant and diffuses the heat to the outside to cool the heating part. The pump circulates the refrigerant filled in the water tank, the radiator, and a pipe. The fan passes air through the radiator for proper cooling. The controller controls operations of the fan, the pump, etc.
The above-described information regarding the related art has been acquired by the present inventor in the process of deriving the present invention. Therefore, the related art may not be regarded as a well-known technology that has been opened to the public before the present invention has been used.